Wrong Day's journey
by Panemsheik
Summary: Tommy found out he has a son, on a trip to meet him, Tommy runs into a familiar face. full summary inside. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title: the wrong day's journey**

**Summary: Dr. Tommy Oliver returned to Angel Grove after learning that he has a son, a son who happens to be a power ranger. When Tommy learns that his son's power ranger mentor is no other than his ex-boyfriend Jason Scott, he's reluctant to get to know his son. But Tommy can't really help it. Jason is just so irresistible. **

**Paring: Jason/Tommy, mentions Past! Tommy/Kimberly and Connor/Trent and Adam/Tommy, also Kira/Ethan**

**A/N: This story revolves somewhat around Dino thunder, takes place in Angel grove and Tommy isn't the teacher there. Tommy is Connor's father and Kimberly is Connor's mom. **

**Warnings: This story contains Slash. Which means M/M is going on in this story. **

**This story is going to contain ten chapters. I might write a sequel to it depending on how I feel. I know the story hasn't even fully taken off and I'm already planning a sequel. **

**PS, this is my first Power Rangers fiction story. And this story might be somewhat Au. **

…**.**

**1/10**

**Tommy: **

So after sixteen years, Kimberly Hart, the girl that I fell in love with ages ago, the woman I dumped because I found someone else, someone that ended up dumping me in a manner similar to how I dumped Kimberly had finally decided to tell me that I had a son. His name is Connor McKnight, and he lives in Angel Grove. I called my husband Adam on the drive up here from Reef side.

"_Hey babe_." He said as he answered the phone. It was obvious that he just woke up. His job keeps him out late and when he does get home, he's exhausted.

"Hey sweetheart." I responded. "How are you?"

"_Me? I'm great. You're the one about to meet your son for the first time. " _

'Are you ok with this?"

He was silent on the other end for a while.

"_In all honesty, no. I mean what if you want to move there? To be closer to him? I can't leave my job here Tommy. I love you but I can't." _

"Look, I'm not going to want to move here, or back anyway. I love you, you are my family."

I saw the sign for Angel grove. "I have to go. I love you."

I hung up the phone. The only thought that I had was wondering why Kimberly waited this long to tell me. I guess I was to find out when I got there. The ride wasn't long. I wasn't that far off from my home town. When I finally arrived, everything was still the same, from the park, to the old gym. Nothing changed.

Kimberly had decided to meet me at our old spot by the lake. So many memories there, long nights that turned into days, countless make out sessions, and then the day I dumped her for our fellow red ranger Jason Scott. She was devastated but understood the lure of love. Sure, love, Jason and I broke up later that year when he left and I ended up married to Adam Park, the then new black ranger we've been together ever since. We've adopted two beautiful boys and are happy.

I found Kimberly sitting on a log closest to the water, her leg idled in the water. She hadn't changed a bit. I snuck up behind her, of all the rangers, I was the only one that could. She jumped and nearly attacked me.

"Tommy!" she yelled. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." I sat next to her. She gave me a hug.

"I missed you tommy." She smiled.

"Missed you too. So why did you finally decide to tell me that I have a son?"

"Look, about that, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but by that time you had moved on with Jason and when you broke up with Jason you had married Adam. I didn't want to ruin your life."

"You could never do that."

"Good. So you know, since we were power rangers once before, the leader of the new power rangers decided that it would be ok for us to know about them now and well, our son, Connor, is a ranger." She said happily. I smiled at this, of course he would be a ranger, and he has two parents that are rangers.

"And before you ask, he's red."

"I want to meet him." I said.

"He's on a mission right now. I get updates about him. When he's back I'll know. I also told him about you. So things won't be awkward between you guys."

'Thanks Kimberly."

At that moment her phone went off, and her eyes lit up. "They're back."

…

I followed Kimberly back to her house. She lived in the same house that she grew up in. never changing Kimberly Hart. As soon as I opened the door, I heard shouts of praise.

"And another one bites the dust." A female voice said. "All thanks to the terrific red ranger."

I only shook my head. Of course he'd be awesome. I saw him before he saw me. He looked so much like his mother, but he had my eyes. He gave me a smile and ran to me. Thankfully he wasn't like most kids whose fathers weren't in the picture. He didn't resent me.

"You must be Tommy Oliver." The boy said. "I'm Connor. Mom told me so much about you. She was right, we do resemble each other." He didn't let me go as he dragged me into the other room where all the others had relocated. He cleared his throat for the attention of the rangers.

"Guys, this is my dad, Tommy, Dad." Wow, dad already, I'm glad he was one of those kids. "Dad, this is Kira, the yellow ranger." He pointed to a girl with dark hair and way too much make up on.

"Nice to meet you sir." She said reaching out her hand for me to shake. I took it without hesitation.

"And this is Ethan, the blue ranger."

"I've heard so much about you. One of the most prominent rangers." Ethan whispered.

"And last but not least. This is Trent, the white ranger. He's also my boyfriend."

Everyone looked at me as to see what my reaction would be. But I actually was happy, as long as he was happy then I was too.

"Nice to meet you Trent." I smiled.

"You too MR. Oliver."

"Please call me Tommy."

Connor had grabbed ahold of Trent and the two began dancing. It made me miss Adam. So I decided to call my husband. I excused myself and headed into the kitchen. He picked up on the first ring.

"He's great Adam, terrific kid and he's a power ranger. Can you believe that? No I know, I miss you too. I don't know how long I'll stay. I want to know him Adam. Listen, maybe you should come here and get to know him as well. Yes, it's a good idea. Trust me. It'll be…" The sentence left my tongue but didn't come out. I should not have turned around while on the phone. Standing not ten feet away from me was the last person I thought I'd ever see again.

/

''What are you doing here?" I asked. I could hear Adam on the other end trying to get my attention. "I have to go sweetheart." I said to him. I hung up and stared at the person that made me complete, also the one that destroyed everything I held dear.

'It's good to see you too Tommy." Jason aid as he moved closer to me. Nearly pushing me against the wall. He was right on top of me, his lips inches from mine. He attempted to kiss me and I pushed him away.

"I'm married now. '' I gasped out. He only smirked.

"I know. Kimberly told me. Adam? Really? You couldn't do better?"

"Oh, you mean after you left me?"

"About that, I didn't mean to do that, but Kim told me about Connor and I wanted to make sure that you guys were a happy family." He explained. I scoffed.

"Look how that turned out, I still didn't find out about Connor until now."

Jason moved closer to me and grabbed my face. There it was again, the irresistibleness that is Jason Lee Scott. He went to land a kiss on me but we were interrupted by Connor's voice shouting out the lyrics to a song.

"You still didn't tell what you're doing here." I asked. Sitting at the table. He took a seat next to me, extremely close to me. He placed his hand on my thigh and began to caress it.

"I'm a teacher at the high school. "

"Wait, you're a teacher?"

"Yeah, and that's where I met Connor, and all the kids, actually I'm their mentor. I send them on missions. "

"You bought them together?"

"Yeah, it was a stroke of fate. Speaking of stroke." His hand found its way into my pants and then to my underwear. I moaned lightly as to not to alert anyone.

"Jason, I can't do this. I love Adam." I said in between moans.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." He kissed me on the lips now and my tongue found its way into his mouth. Seconds later I was against the wall and my pants were halfway down. He pushed up against me roughly and I had to groan again.

"We need to stop." I said pushing against him. He wouldn't let up. He nibbled my ear and that was it, I nearly gave in. but a thought came to my mind, Adam, think of your husband.

I found the strength to pull him off of me. I pulled up my pants. "I have a husband. One who I love very much."

"You and Adam weren't compatible. You saw that when you tried dating him before and who was it that you ended up with in the end? Oh yeah, me. Look tommy, it's going to you and me again. I'll make sure of that." Jason told me before he left out the kitchen. I sighed and gained my composure before joining the group.

"So dad, we were planning on going out tonight. Do you want to join us?" Connor asked me. I was hesitant. I looked over at Jason who smirked at me, with a knowing look on his face. Like he knew that if I went out with them then something was bound to happen between us. I wanted to spend time with my son, but I did not want to cheat on my husband.

"I'm kind of tired, maybe tomorrow." I said. He looked disappointed but he understood. Jason looked disappointed as well, good.

"So, where are you staying?" Kimberly asked me. I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I could grab a hotel.

"A hotel." I responded. Jason stepped forward. Oh great.

"That just won't do. We're all family here. You can stay with me. I have an extra room." Jason offered, I wanted to decline but how would that look?

"Thanks." I said.

"So you guys go on ahead. I'll take Tommy to my place and help him get settled in"

The group just nodded before heading out the door. Kimberly gave me a hug and told Jason to lock up before he left. Once he did, I followed him to his house, or should I say mansion, the place was huge.

"This is where you live?"

"This is where _**we**_ can live." He said, there was an emphasis on the we. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall once again. But in truth I was tired now and didn't have the power to fight him off this time. I just submitted as he stripped me of all clothes that I had on. Soon he lost all his and we were in his bedroom, both of us naked as can be. He had me on my back as he thrust into me.

"I've missed you so much Tommy, I've missed this."

I didn't respond, I felt guilty. I cheated on my husband with the guy I cheated with. This was a screwed up scenario.

….

**There we go. My first Power ranger's fan fiction. Please Read and review. It would be much obliged. And please, no flames because I warned you in the beginning what this story will be like. **

**Preview of next chapter: Adam decides to take Tommy on his offer and come to Angel Grove. What kind of problems will this cause for them? And not only them, but Connor's crazy ex returns as well, with ties to Tommy and Adam. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Days Journey: 2/10

….

Tommy:

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep and I was in the living room. As I got up to pour me a drink, last night's memories flashed in my head. What we were doing, what we did. I pulled out my phone. There were six missed calls from Adam. I deleted them, I couldn't bear to hear what he had to say to me. I felt guilty.

Moments later Jason came down in nothing but a towel. His hair was still soaked with water, I hadn't heard the water running. He kissed me on the lips and I wanted so badly to tell him to stop, to pull away and run out the house, to never see him again. But I couldn't. Jason Lee Scott was a drug and I was addicted.

"You weren't in bed this morning." He said as he went to the toaster to make toast. He then proceeded to get some milk out the fridge. He poured hi some and then sat next to me, he pulled me onto his lap.

"I know, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about how I messed up my marriage." I tried to get up but he pulled me back down. He gave me another kiss.

"Adam isn't the one for you. I told you that already. He's not your type." A kiss to the cheek. "I am your type. Always have been." A kiss to the neck. "Even in High school. You were attracted to me. When you were evil, it was me that you went after." A kiss to my chest. And before I knew what was happening I was on the kitchen counter and he was on top of me. "It's always been me"

My phone rang and I pushed him off to answer it. Yet he would not give up. He wrapped his arms around me, his towel slipping with each movement.

"Hello?" I answered. My breath hitched as I felt Jason's erection press against me.

"_Tommy, I've been trying to call you all night."_ It was Adam on the other end. This was just perfect.

"Hello Adam." I made sure to say Adam as loud as I could. I felt Jason's hands grip me tighter. "I'm sorry babe, I've been busy."

I could hear Jason chuckle. "Right, busy." He whispered in my ear.

"_WELL, I just want to let you know I'm on my way to Angel Grove. I decided to take you up on that offer" _

"That's awesome babe. Can't wait till you get here." I lied. This was horrible. My husband was coming here and my ex-boyfriend, who I was shaking up with, all in one place.

"_And I hope you don't mind. But Mack is coming too, he heard that I was coming to Angel grove and wanted to see the place where his parents grew up." _

Mack is our adopted son, we got him when he was a toddler, and he's sixteen now, the same age as Connor. But he was supposed to be in boarding school, why wasn't he there?

"Why isn't he in school?" I asked. I didn't realize it but my pants had suddenly come down and Jason was rubbing against me. I groaned into the phone and I'm sure Adam heard me.

"_Sweetheart, are you groaning?_' he asked. I quickly came back to my senses and pushed Jason off of me, he only laughed_. "Well, he isn't in school because he got kicked out. He got kicked out about eight months ago. He's been living with a friend." _

I pulled my pants up while I mouthed to Jason to put on some pants. He kissed me before going upstairs to get some pants.

"Do you know why he got expelled?" I asked.

"_I called the school. Apparently for stalking and obsessive behavior towards a student." _

"Why wouldn't he tell us about that?"

"_Who knows? But he's coming with me, we can talk then." _

I said goodbye and then hung up. Jason was waiting for me at the doorway. He had his arms crossed and gave me a smile.

"So you have another son, but this one is with Adam? Weren't you going to mention to me that I was a stepdad, again at least?"

I pushed past him. "You are not a step dad. And this what we have going on is going to stop. My _**Husband**_ is on his way here with our son. I do not want them to know about you and this ridiculous thing we have going."

He grabbed my arm and spun me around till I was face to face with him, he stroked my hair. "This isn't ridiculous to me. Ok, I've loved you. I still do. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And for that I am sorry. I thought what I was doing was giving you a chance to be with your family, to raise your son. But that didn't happen. Kimberly lied to me and to you. We missed out on so much. All I am trying to do is to get back what we had."

"I know, but it's too late for that. I moved on. You need to do the same. I'll be out by the end of the day. I'll stay with Kimberly until Adam comes."

Without another word I went upstairs to get on some clothes. By the time I came back down Jason was gone and a note was left on the table.

_Gone to help the kids fight. _

_Please be here by the time I return. You can stay here, along with Adam and Connor. I won't try and force myself on you anymore. But I need to be able to see you every day. Don't go. _

_Jason _

I folded the note and put into my jacket. A part of me missed him. I mean we've been through a lot. And I still love him, but a part of me loves Adam. He's my everything and I can't just turn that off. We have a son together, a happy loving home. I don't want to give that up. But I miss Jason, I always had. Every second of every moment was spent missing him. I still had the jackets, the toys, the stuffed animals, everything that he ever gave me while we were a couple I still had.

**FLASHBACK: **

"_I love you so much Jason." I said as we laid in bed. His parents were out of town and we had the whole house to ourselves. After Jason threw the most outrageous party we spent the entire night making love and telling each other how much we loved each other. It was also the night he broke up with me. I've I would have known then that all of what I went through would have happened I would have never fallen for him. _

"_I love you too Tommy." He responded with a kiss to the head it wasn't like his other kisses. I should have known that something was wrong, because this was not the Jason that I was with earlier. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was jolted out of the flashback by a knock at the door. I went to answer it and saw Kimberly.

"So he was right." She said walking through the doors.

"Who was right?" I asked.

"Jason. He told me I could find you here."

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her. "So you two are shacking up. And I thought that you were a one person kind of guy."

"I am."

"That's not what he told me last night."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, it was around three in the morning. I wasn't asleep yet so I called him. And that's when he told me that he had his Tommy back, the one person that he always loved. And I was glad. Adam is a great guy Tommy, but you and Jason are like soul mates. You complete each other. I know you felt it too."

"Yeah Kim, but I can't go down that road with him. I am married. I love Adam, who by the way is on his way here as we speak with our son."

Crap, I silently cursed myself. I hadn't told her that I had another child.

"You have another son?"

"He's adopted. Mack is his name. He's sixteen."

"The same age as Connor." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, he is. He's a great kid. You and Connor will like him."

"If you raised him I'm sure he's going to be a great."

Her phone went off, the ranger phone.

"They just finished with another monster. Jason wanted me to know if you were still here."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after noon. We've been talking for an hour."

I jumped up, scaring Kimberly.

"What is it?"

"Adam should be here soon. The drive isn't that long. And I haven't told him that I'm staying with Jason."

'So where does he think you are?"

"Staying with you. But after, this." I pulled out the note and gave it to her. "I can't leave. Something in me is telling me to stay with him and I want to."

She read the note, and I saw pure happiness in her face.

"Why are you happy?"

"Because Tommy, this is the best thing for you. Jason has always made you happy, and plus if you get back with him then you'll move back here. I've missed my best friend."

She gave me a hug before she left. I sat back down and waited. Jason returned moments later.

"You stayed." He said once he saw me. He took a seat, but things were different. He didn't try to pull me to him, he didn't try to kiss me or anything. He just sat there.

'Look, I can't do this with you. I can't keep doing this to Adam."

"I know."

"We can still be friends, I'll still be here for you. As long as we are friends."

"If that's what I can get right now that's what I'll take."

I gave him a friendly hug. He went to pull away but something in me told me to hold on to him. And I did. The hug lasted for nearly five minutes. When I finally pulled away I stared into his eyes and at that moment, every feeling, everything that I ever felt for Jason came rushing back to me. All those sleepless nights, restless mornings. Getting to class late because he wanted to make out behind the bleachers. It was all there. This was the man that I fell in love with. This was the person that made me wonder. He kept me guessing, he was not predictable like Adam. He was mysterious and flawed, he wasn't perfect and that's what I needed right. This is what was right.

I couldn't do this to Adam. I wanted so desperately to kiss him, I didn't I got up and headed upstairs. I was so confused about my feelings right now that I could not think straight.

My phone rang again, this time it was a text from Adam telling me that they made it and were now at Kimberly's waiting for me. I snuck out the house so I didn't have to see Jason. This was going to be the worst time of my life.

…..

**There we are with chapter two. **

**Preview for chapter three: **

**Tommy meets Adam and Mack at Kimberly's and Tommy decides to tell Adam where he's staying. And Connor sees Mack. Trouble ensues. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3/10**

The drive to Kim's seemed to take forever as I thought about what I was going to tell Adam. Should I tell him that I slept with Jason on my first night back in town? Or that I might still, somewhere deep inside may hold feelings for him? Or just don't tell him anything, Keep it a secret from him? I made up my mind when I parked in Kim's driveway. Adam's car was parked on the curb. I got out the car and slowly made my way to her door. Kim was at the door before me. She gave me a sympathetic smile before moving so I could enter. Adam was sitting on the couch closest to the door and Mack was standing near the door. The look on his face seemed as though he was the happiest to be here. Adam was not all that convincing. He truly didn't want to be here. I snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the neck. He returned it passionately. Kim looked at me, I knew her thoughts. She knew this was all wrong, that Adam was wrong for me. But I was going to prove her, and Jason wrong. I took a seat next to Adam and he entwined our hands. Typical Adam, not real big on PDA. Unlike Jason who would have pulled me onto his lap in front of everyone, not caring who saw us.

"Where were you?" Mack asked me. "Dad said that this is where you were staying, but you weren't here when we arrived."

"I was…Adam I'm not staying here with Kim." I confessed. He gave me his puppy dog look and I felt bad, I lied to him, we never lied to each other.

"Then where are you staying?" Adam asked.

I was about to answer when Connor and Trent entered the house. Saved by the bell.

"Oh, dad hi." Connor said.

"Hi Mr. Oliver." Trent said nervously.

"Connor, Trent." I responded. I didn't notice Mack as he tensed up.

"Connor?" he spoke. Connor froze, I saw a blank expression cross his face. Kimberly ran to him, Trent grabbed his hand. I wasn't too far.

"You ok sweetie?" Kim spoke.

Connor looked at Mack. "You're not supposed to be here."

"No, I'm not supposed to be at the school, I'm on a family vacation." Mack smirked.

"Family? Vacation? Dad do you know him?"

"He's my son. How do you know him?"

"He's the guy that was stalking me at school."

Adam and I turned to Mack. "That's the reason you wanted to come here." Adam realized. "You can't stay here Mack."

"Well it's a good thing we aren't."

"Where are we staying Tommy?"

"With Jason."

Adam seemed broken. He knew the history behind Jason and I. it was one for the books and here I was saying that we were staying with him.

"We could get a hotel." Adam added. I shook my head.

"No, I mean all my stuff is there anyway. And he has plenty of room. You and he won't even come in contact with each other. I promise."

…

After we left Kim's and made sure that Mack stayed far away from Connor, we headed to Jason's. Adam was silent and so was Mack. But then I remembered.

"Who's watching Justin?" I asked.

"He's with Aisha and Zack." Adam said. I didn't say anything more until we reached the house. They both moved slowly as we made our way to the house. Jason left me a key and i opened the door.

"You have a key?" Mack asked. He looked at me with disgust. It's not like I was leaving Adam for Jason.

"You're back." Jason said as he came out the kitchen. He had on an apron and was cooking. He saw Adam and Mack and smirked. He was so arrogant at times.

'Adam, it's good to see you again."

"You too Jason."

His eyes went to Mack. "This must be your other son. Nice to meet you."

Mack went forward and took his hand even though Jason hadn't offered.

"No, it's nice to meet you." Mack responded.

"I was starting dinner early, Tommy do you mind coming into the kitchen for a minute?"

I directed Adam and Mack to the rooms and headed towards the kitchen.

''What do you need me for?" I asked.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?''

"Us, You, me, him. I thought I could but to know that he's under the same roof and that he's going to touch you. I can't.'' Jason slammed his hand down on the counter which resulted in him bleeding. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand.

"You promised that you'd try. We have to try, I haven't told him about what we did. So we have to try for his sake ok?"

Without thinking I kissed him. He moved his hand to my hair and pushed me against the counter. I said friends but I don't think that I could do this, not really, It's Jason, the first person that I've truly loved. We stayed this way for a few more minutes. Then I moved away.

"I thought you said friends." He smiled.

"I did, but who am I kidding? You're irresistible."

"So you gonna divorce Adam?"

"I can't just divorce Adam, we have kids together."

"I'm not going to give up on you."

"I know that."

I kissed him again.

…

Dinner was the most Awkward that I've had in a long time, I sat in between Jason and Adam. He had invited Kim over and the other rangers but only Kira showed. Connor refused to be in the same room as Mack.

"So Adam, How is everything?" Kim asked. I knew she was really asking about our marriage. Jason had informed her of what happened earlier and she couldn't contain her happiness.

"Everything's great." He took my hand in his and kissed it, I suddenly felt sick and excused myself. I splashed water on my face when I got to the kitchen. I heard footsteps and turned to see Jason.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"You feel guilty about Adam, about what we're doing, is that it?"

"I love him, but I love you too. I actually love you more."

"I know you do Tommy, Remember graduation night? When you returned my car keys? What you said to me?"

"I know, I had only wished you would have, dammit Jase. Why couldn't you have just stayed with me that night? I would have dumped Adam…You know that."

"And there it is." A voice said from the door way.

We both turned, hoping not to see Adam.

…

**So I wrote a companion piece to this chapter called "I'd lie" the timeline of this story is better explained in that story. **


End file.
